If I Told You I Love You Would You Cry?
by Crittab
Summary: Yeah,t he title is kind of fluffy, but I promise this isn't so bad. Oh, just read it. It's a TRORY! Oh yeah baby!


If I Told You I Loved You Would You Cry  
  
Tristan Dugrey, now that's a name she hadn't heard in a long time. Sure she had thought about him, and even on occasion dreamed about him. By some strange cosmic force, she found herself missing him.  
  
She pulled herself out of bed, immediately stubbing her toe on her roommates biology book, placed precariously between their beds. She could hear two of her roommates arguing about sit-ups and crunches in the other room. She smiled to herself, almost enjoying the early morning ritual.  
  
She pulled on an old pair of jeans and purple peasant top before leaving her room in search of her shoes and backpack. Once she had found both she said an amiable goodbye to her roommates and left for breakfast and then class.  
  
After a quiet breakfast she stalked through the hallways of the English department of Yale. She found her classroom, took a seat and waited for the Prof to begin the class, her mind still on the tall blonde boy she had woken up thinking of.  
  
After her last class of the day she decided to get out of that place for the weekend. She packed up her laundry, various brushed, makeup, and good book and piled them into the car, following closely after. She pulled out of the alumni parking and onto the road, headed home to Stars Hollow.  
  
She arrived just half an hour later out front of Luke's Diner. She could see her mother aggravating the kind man into giving her a second, or possibly third cup of coffee.  
  
She got out of her car, slung her purse over her shoulder and entered the small shop. Luke looked up from the counter and smiled, Lorelai turned around to see what had earned his attention.  
  
"Rory," Lorelai yelled, jumping off her stool and pulling her daughter into a crushing hug. "I didn't know you would be home this weekend."  
  
"Neither did I! After my classes today I just packed up and came home. Disappointed?"  
  
"Not at all, why the sudden spur of the moment road trip though? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, everything's great, I just needed some of Luke's coffee."  
  
"Coming right up, Kid," he said, he poured a large mug full of the Gilmore elixir of life and put in front of her on the counter.  
  
"Ahh, you're my new best friend Luke." Rory sniffed in scent of coffee and took a long sip.  
  
"What? I though that was my position," Lorelai protested.  
  
"Well, what can ya do? I don't see you providing me with the holy elixir."  
  
"Ahh, I've taught you well grasshopper, you ready to go home kid?"  
  
"Yeah, Luke can I have this to go please?"  
  
"Sure, just a sec," he turned and poured the hot liquid into a disposable cup and gave it back to her."  
  
"It's on the house."  
  
"Since when do we ever pay anyways?" Rory asked. He smiled and waved goodbye to the retreating figures and went to take the orders of a couple that just walked in.  
  
Later that night after the dinner with Emily and Richard, Lorelai went home to watch movies with Luke, while Rory decided to go out and do something fun. She hadn't had much of a social life since starting Yale and decided to do something completely uncharacteristic. She went to a dance club.  
  
After she got passed the security guard she walked into the main room, adjusting to the loud techno music blaring from various speakers.  
  
She was standing on a bridge overlooking the hoard of dancing adults. There were so many people she wondered how anyone had room to breathe. She made her way to the bar and sat on a bar stool, waiting for the barkeep to notice her.  
  
"What can I get for you?" asked the tall, burly man.  
  
"Can I have a virgin bloody Mary please?" she said above the din. The man nodded and set to fixing it, when she heard a mans voice from behind her.  
  
"Always a Mary, eh," he said. Rory turned around to come face to face with none other than the man who had plagued her thoughts for so long. She smiled and motioned for him to sit next to her.  
  
"What makes you so sure I'm still a Virgin Mary and not a Magdalene?" she added the perfect amount of sass, making him lift his eyebrows, and then he shook his head.  
  
"Nah," he said. "You're still just as pure as ever, isn't that right Miss Gilmore?" he asked. Her name rolled right off of his tongue as though he'd used it a million times, when in fact he really had only called her Mary for most of their high school careers.  
  
"Oh you think so? Then tell me why exactly am I all alone in a club. Taking in the scenery?"  
  
"Maybe you're waiting for someone," he suggested. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head, then took a sip of her drink.  
  
"Try again."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm not just looking for a simple one night stand?"  
  
"Rory Gilmore! I didn't even think you knew those words."  
  
"Well, you learn something new every day, don't you?" she asked. Her voice was sultry and sexy. She was dress in a low cut dark red tube top and black mini, with strappy stilettos and her hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders. He swallowed hard and shifted in his seat.  
  
"You think you might be interested in that one night stand involving me?" he asked huskily. It was her turn to be surprised. She crossed her legs and turned to fully face him.  
  
"Mmm, but then I'm reminded that not only would I be sleeping with you, but all of your other partners. Frankly Mister Dugrey, that is just nasty."  
  
"Hey, they aren't so bad. You might be getting just what you wanted from it. Come on, you know you want it."  
  
"You know, Military school really didn't make you any less of an ass."  
  
"Why should it? Being surrounded with that much testosterone is not going to soften a man, it'll make him even more of an ass. Besides, I haven't been with a woman in a very long time."  
  
"And you were hoping to get lucky tonight," Rory said with a smirk.  
  
"No, actually I wasn't even thinking about that. Until I saw you again," he told her honestly. Her smirk turned into a genuine smile.  
  
"That's cute." He leaned forward and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Tell me Rory, did you dream about me like I dreamed about you for the past two years?" Rory shuddered inwardly and looked into his shimmering blue eyes.  
  
"What would happen if I told you yes?" she asked shakily. He stood and took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor as they started a slow song.  
  
"I'd ask you to dance with me," he whispered into her ear. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her middle. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
As the song progressed she could feel herself becoming increasingly attracted to the man who held her in his arms. Every part of her he touched tingled and she knew that she was falling hard for him.  
  
By the time the song ended and a new fast beat picked up, neither wanted to let go. Rory raised her head up to look at him, silently begging him to kiss her. She knew he wanted the same thing, but he did nothing.  
  
A moment later he took her hand and led her out of the crowd, out of the club and into his car.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"My place," he began driving.  
  
"Tristan, I don't think-" he silenced her with a look.  
  
"Come on Rory, you can show me all of the slutty things you say you have done over the years. Besides, you know you want me just as much as I want you right now." He turned his attention back to the road and took an exit.  
  
"I know we want the same thing, but this is so sudden, too sudden. We haven't seen each other for two years and immediately hop into bed? We weren't even together back then!"  
  
"But we should have been. And you know you've wanted me ever since I left; well I wanted you since before then. This is so right Rory. You just need to let yourself let go and just feel."  
  
"Tristan. We can't do this it's crazy! We haven't even kissed," she was searching fir a reason to get out of this, but couldn't find a good one. She wanted to do it with him so badly.  
  
"Yes we have, you just ended up crying," he teased lightly, he put his hand on her knee, sending chills coursing through her body at miles a second, "please, Rory. We both want this, just let go of this fear and do it for yourself." Rory took his hand and kissed his palm.  
  
"Alright, I'm trusting you. Don't hurt me, Tristan," she finally conceded. He gave her a smiled filled with all of the warmth in the world.  
  
"I'll never hurt you, Rory. I promise, I care too much."  
  
"Good, now how long until we get there? I want to see those nice chiseled abs," she said with a smiled. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his abdomen. She smiled in return and let her hand slowly creep down his torso until in came firmly to a rest on his---- inner thigh. She heard his sharp intake of breath and began massaging lightly the areas were her hand rested.  
  
He let out a low, guttural moan at the feelings she was eliciting inside of him. He could feel his erection becoming harder. A few moments later they arrived at his house in Hartford. He wasted no time rushing them inside and into his bedroom. Once there he slammed her against the door and began kissing her passionately. He rested one knee between her legs, while she rested one of her own on his hip.  
  
The two stumbled towards the bed, with Tristan landing on top of her. He began his journey down her body, leaving no uncharted territory. He made quick work of pulling off her top and skirt, and she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his khakis.  
  
They spent the next hours of the night exploring each other completely. Tristan was surprised to find out Rory had a small tattoo of a coffee mug on her hip, he laughed remembering her coffee addiction from freshman year.  
  
Hours after they had started they collapsed together on the bed. Utterly out of breath and utterly infatuated. After they caught their breath they snuggled tightly together and breathed in the scent of the other.  
  
"Rory?" he whispered huskily. She turned to him with a small smiled.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"If I told you I loved you, would you cry?" he asked softly. She smiled.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I love you," she kissed him lightly.  
  
"I think I love you too."  
  
"You think?" he smirked.  
  
"Mmm, well, you might have to give me a bit more of a reason to," she said with a smirk. With that he climbed back on top of her and they made love once more.  
  
The next morning, Tristan took Rory back to the club to get her car, and then drove to her home behind her. When they got there Lorelai was frantic.  
  
"Where were you? I was up all night worrying. I called Paris and she told me you weren't there," she took in her daughter's appearance. She was completely disheveled. Her hair was in mats and her outfit was completely wrinkled. "What happened to you?" she asked. Rory flushed visibly.  
  
"Well, I uh, I spent last night with Tristan," she said honestly. Lorelai nodded.  
  
"And who is Tristan?" suddenly her face flashed with anger, "Do not tell me you went and spent the night with some guy you just met at a club Lorelai Gilmore!" Lorelai yelled. Rory put up her hands to calm her mother down.  
  
"Calm down mom, I didn't just meet him. We've known each other for a really long time. Last night we met up again after a few years. We talked and then things just happened."  
  
"No, Rory, things don't just happen like this. You don't just sleep with someone by coincidence."  
  
"No, but look mom, there's nothing to worry about. We are both okay, see?" she pointed her finger between herself and Tristan who up until now had stayed completely silent.  
  
"How do you know? Have you both been checked out for STD's since last night? What if you're pregnant?" Lorelai's voice was raising she turned on Tristan. "And what sort of descent guy goes and sleeps with a girl the night they meet?"  
  
"Rory and I know each other, we didn't just meet. And we love each other," he said. Lorelai visibly halted.  
  
"Oh, you love each other. That's just great. Look, I don't want to hear it. You know what happened to me when I slept with a guy because we though we were in love? Rory happened, that's what. Rory doesn't have time to have a kid, she's still trying to get through college, and don't you understand this could have serious consequences."  
  
"Mom, if it'll make you feel better we'll go get a pregnancy test done, alright? Just lay off," Rory said sharply. Lorelai looked at her harshly.  
  
"You're damn right you will. Now go home, I don't want to see you right now," Lorelai turned and left the room seething, while Tristan and Rory left the house.  
  
"Wow, that definitely could have gone better." Tristan said.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Now what do we do?"  
  
"Just what she says, come on, I'll take you back to Yale."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I have my own car. Here, let me give you my number first," she wrote it down on a small piece of paper, and he did the same for her. They kissed lightly and said goodbye, going in two separate directions. 


End file.
